Between The Living And The Dead
by Alexia Lupin
Summary: Part 3 of the I Grieve Quadruplet: Sirius' experience after falling through the veil CHAP 2 IS UP!
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer:** Sirius belongs to J.K. not me, yadda, yadda, yadda if it doesn't sound like something you read from Harry Potter, it probably isn't and I'll claim it as my own.

**Author's Note:** In my first fic, I Fell, Sirius' entrance wasn't fully explained so I thought I'd write this. You won't have to read my other story to find out the ending cuz I intend on putting the like in this and adding what happened afterward. I'm sure there's a big question mark above your head but don't worry about it you'll find out in future chapters. So anyway here it goes, I'm sure others are/have written about what happened to Sirius and I'm sure they've done it better than I, but what the hell here I go. Try to enjoy my version and always don't forget to tell me how badly I sucked by reviewing. Arigatoo gozaimasu!

**_Fic 3 of the I Grieve Quadruplet_****__**

**Between the Living and the Dead******

**Darkness******

            The last thing I saw was Harry running down the steps towards me, he looked as shocked as I did and still am for that matter. I fell backwards forever it seemed, my mind was completely blank the whole way down. But when I finally landed, all my thoughts came rushing back. 

Sitting on my backside I looked about, which there was nothing to see but blackness all around me. As I began wondering if this was what death was like, a faint glowing light appeared in front of me. I stood up squinting at it, as it approached.

"Come on, follow me, come on now keep up." A scratchy voice said that echoed around me.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, still squinting. 

The light became brighter and I could see the figure holding the lantern now, it was a strange goblin looking little man floating in midair. He was wearing an odd assortment of clothing that reminded me a great deal of a house elf, speaking of which I need to ground Kretcher into dust when I get out of here...

"Come on lad follow me." 

I stared at him as he approached me. 

"Come on now, don't stand there like a git, get in line and follow me."

"Why you-" before I could continue he poked me in the ribs with a cane. "OW!" I yelped clutching my side.

"Come on move it."

"Yeah, we've got places to be, get in line." disembodied voices grumbled. 

"Where is this line of yours?" I demanded. 

"Look here son," the goblin man hit me on the head with his cane and pointed the lantern behind him where four people appeared. 

My face twisted into disgust. "What happened to them?"

"They're dead, were you born yesterday and died today? Can't you tell?"

Yes, I could tell. The first person was an old man who had died from suffocation, the next a man maybe eight ears older than I with a hole in his forehead, then a teenage girl who had slit her wrists followed by a woman who must work with the goblin, because of the lantern she carried and the fact that she looked normal in her black cloak considering I couldn't see her face.

"Now get in line!" The lantern man prodded me in the back with his cane. 

"Knock it off!" I cried turning on my heel and shaking a fist at him. 

"Move it then." The man turned from me and continued 'walking'. 

I grumbled under my breath as I went to the back of the line, the cloaked woman ushered me in front of her and I fell in line behind the teenager.

"Hi I'm Cassandra, but every one calls me Sandy." She said cheerfully brushing her long brown hair behind her shoulder.

"My name's Sirius." I responded a bit unnerved.

"So how'd you die?" 

"I'm not sure, I was pushed." _I don't feel dead_, I thought.

"Oh." 

"Do you know where we are?" I asked Sandy.

"We are in another plane, between the living and the dead. You are going to be judged." the cloaked woman told me. Her voice was soft and reminded me of the wind.

"I see." I frowned upon hearing the judging. 

"So is this everyone who died today or what?" I asked for lack of something better to do while I followed the line of dead people.

"You are all who have been murdered if that's what you mean. Those who died of natural causes are being led by another elsewhere." the woman said. 

_Bellatrix,_ I growled, _You must be pretty damn happy knowing you got rid of me. I hope the others got you._ I sighed thinking of Harry._ I hope you're all right kid. Molly and Lupin'll take care of you until I get back, I'll find a way Harry._

~~~to be continued~~~

**A/N:** Hope you like the beginning, updates may be slow but be patient and stay with me, I'll devote all my free time to working on this baby and I'll even sacrifice my homework time. OH by the way, can someone tell my Sirius' eye colour? I fail to remember and yes, I am too lazy (plus lack of time to spare) to look it up and I'm sorry if Sirius is out of character. Arigatoo and review please!


	2. Judgement

**Author's note:** I jinxed myself when I said I would spend my free time working on this. Three ideas popped into my head and I've been working on each off and on since. The most time spend writing Family Ties over in the Nightmare On Elm Street section-which I've hit a writer's block-so go give er a look if you're into that series or interested. As always enjoy and review, arigatoo!

**BlueJewel: **Thanks! And I'll be sure to make him reckless ;)

**Nikki Black: **My first reviewer, aww. You get a cookie! And thanks for that info.

**Siri padfoot: **lol Thanks! Glad you like!

**Chocoliciouz: **Hey you found my story! Yay. The next chap should be up soon I've been struck w/inspiration. Wow, you're idea is confusing but good. But as I say in this chap Lily and James have already moved on. And Sirius kinda already _is_ dead…lol Well I guess you could argue he's not…*walks away pondering this*

**Judgment**

            We continued walking through the blackness; the only things we could see were each other in the faint lantern light. The entire time my mind was concerned with how I would get out of this and how I would get back to Harry's side. We walked along through the darkness for at least two hours; I had grown more and more impatient as time ticked by.

"We're here kids." Our guide announced. 

The darkness faded away in front of us into a room that looked like a Muggle train station. Benches lined the walls and aisles and there were hundreds of people standing, sitting or sleeping about the room. At the far back wall in front of us was a counter that looked like a ticket booth. Two little women stood behind the counter and were calling out names and speaking to the people in their line, then directing them down a hall on either side of their booth. 

"I assume this is where we're judged?" I asked the cloaked woman who I had found out was named Celeste.

"Yes it is, but this is just the waiting hall. You will have to wait until it is your turn."

"And how long will that take?" I asked leaning against the nearest wall with my arms folded tightly across my chest.

"You better get comfortable." She said, I thought I'd seen a flicker of a smirk as she turned away, walking off and disappearing in the crowd. 

The others had disbanded in the brief moment we had exchanged words and I was left with myself for company. I wondered if I would see Lily or James and the thought thrilled me but realization dawned that this was 'the waiting room' and Lily and James had passed through here quite a while ago. 

_Harry, I have to get out of here. I can't just accept that I am indeed dead and leave you. I'm your god father; I need to be there for you._ I sighed closing my eyes throwing my head back towards the ceiling, _I won't give up._

"Black, is that you?" I opened my eyes and scanned the hall for the origin of the voice. "Good Lord it is." 

The lanky blonde, green-eyed man said as he walked towards me, his olive green robes swishing before he stopped and looked me up and down. 

"I would recognize that scruffy head of hair anywhere." He finally said, we grinned and laughed as we embraced.

"How've you been Blake? God what's it been?" 

"Since the Potter's wedding I'd say, God how time flies. So did the Ministry finally catch you?" 

"They couldn't ever get me." I said suppressing a laugh.

"You realize I never thought you did it, don't ya mate?" He punched my left shoulder. "Been by your side one hundred and fifty percent."

"Thanks for the sentiment. It's nice to know I had some who believed in me."

"It was a shame what happened though. Dirty bastards doing that to Lily and James." He shook his head.

"They'll get theirs." I said darkly. 

"Fancy meeting you here. What happened?" I asked putting the unpleasant atmosphere back in its place. 

"I blew myself up."

"What? You're kidding."

"I did! I was trying to perfect a new potion of mine and," He gestured an atomic cloud with his hands. 

I laughed, he'd always been blowing one thing or another up during school. 

"So what did the infamous Sirius Black in?" He said giving me a toothy grin. 

"You went down fightin though didn't ya?"  

I gave a half smile, "A Death Eater, my cousin Bellatrix."

"You don't say?" 

I shook my head. 

"I always knew she had a screw or two loose, I'll be damned." 

"Careful you just might." Blake jumped a foot turning, I laughed.

Celeste stood by his left shoulder, "Arbin, if you'll please, you're needed."

"Aw, I just found an old mate and now you're taking him away?" 

Celeste gave me an emotionless look.

"Come along Arbin." She ordered, turning on her hidden heel she strode away.

"Still got that charm with the ladies I see." Blake chuckled; I punched him before we hugged once more. "Great seeing ya Black." He said pulling away.

"You too. If you see Lily and James, say hi for me."

"You'll get your chance. Best of luck." 

I nodded as I watched him hurry to catch up with Celeste then they disappeared into the crowd as they walked further away from me. 

I sighed rather heavily. Depression wasn't my style but it seemed to be nipping at me from all sides. 

"Ugh, I have to get out of here. I'm going to go crazy." I punched the wall beside me.

"Are you ready?" I lifted my head, Celeste stood a few feet away.

"It's time then?" I was surprised to see her back so soon. 

Celeste nodded. 

"All right let's go." I followed hurriedly as she wove through the crowd with a silk like ease.  

"Sirius Black?" The lady at the counter asked eyeing me.

"Yes as requested." Celeste answered bowing.

"Right this way." 

I turned to speak to Celeste, quite possibly for the last time, but she had vanished, so I had no choice but to follow this new woman into the right hall. 

        A thousand gray doors, at least, lined the white plaster walls making me nauseous. 

I blinked furiously trying to focus ahead as I followed the little woman. She stopped next to the door at the end of the hall and turned the knob. 

I stood awestruck looking in before she shoved me through and slammed the door behind me. The room was a large oval, the colour of metallic and the ceiling seeming to be never ending. There was a door on either side of me, the left was open and Blake was being led through it. 

On the wall opposite me was a pedestal that hung a few feet above my head where an ancient looking man sat on a huge red cushioned chair.

"Ah, Mr. Sirius Black. I am the Judge for the Murdered. Are you prepared to hear your fate?"

"Yes."

"Your record is relatively clean." The Judge spoke fingering through my file. "Although you died fighting your own blood."

"I was protecting my god son."  

"Yes, so you were. I know all about your situation with the boy."

"Then you should know he needs me and I have to go back." I interrupted.

"That is quite unlikely to happen Mr. Black. As I was saying, because of your record you are allowed to move forward to the Light, the possibility of rebirth is high." 

I interrupted once again, "Please allow me to return, for his sake, that's all I ask." I cringed, it was hard to believe _I_ was begging for something. "I don't care what you do with me afterward."

"You seem to think your mere presence will effect the out come of this war your people rage. Mr. Black you do understand that it is beyond your control what happens in the world of the living."

"I don't give a shit, I have to be there for him." His calm tone made my blood boil.

The Judge frowned entwining his fingers as he looked down upon me, "I'm afraid that's not possible. You fail to understand, you have done nothing that grants you special privileges such as what you ask." His voice was icy as he became more irritated with me. But that was fine by me, we shared one thing in common.

"You don't understand! I can't just move on, knowing that he's there in danger!" 

"You Mr. Black have no say in this matter. We have spent too much time treading this subject repeatedly." 

The Judge snapped his fingers and three men appeared to 'escort' me away. I fought. I'd be damned if I'd let them take me quietly, and broke from their grip. I bolted from the room, changing once I was safely, if that word is appropriate to use, in the hall. _Now how would I get out of here? _I thought, running between people's legs, the men following... 

~~~to be continued~~~

**A/N****:** It irritates me that it's taking so long to write each chapter except a quarter of chapter 4 is done and 5 is completed. Bear with me - thanks and review.


End file.
